Reksio i Miasto SeKretów
Reksio i Miasto SeKretów (w skrócie: RIMS lub R-MS) - Szósta część z serii gier Przygody Reksia. thumb|left|280px|Gameplay z wersji roboczej gry Ogólna fabuła Dzielny pies Reksio schodzi do piwnicy w norze swojego przyjaciela komandora kreta Kretesa i dosłownie "zapada się pod ziemię". Zaniepokojony Kretes wyrusza natychmiast jego śladem. Trop prowadzi poprzez tajemniczy labirynt tuneli i sztolni aż do ukrytego pod ziemią miasta, zamieszkałego przez krety. Nowy interface Jak wiemy w RIMS będzie funkcjonował nowy interfejs jakże różny od tego, który jest znany z Ufo czy Nemo... ten tekst go lekko przybliży * Plik:Touth_icon1.png - ta ikona pojawia się gdy natrafimy na przejście/drzwi. * Plik:Leg_icon1.png- ta oto stopa oznacza iż da się w zaznaczone miejsce pójść co czynimy kliknięciem myszki * Plik:None_icon1.png - ta ikona dłoni oznacza że dany obiekt da się podnieść, kliknięcie myszką powoduje dodanie obiektu do plecaka * Plik:Talk_icon1.png - te usta informują że z daną postacią da się porozmawiać co czynimy naturalnie kliknięciem myszki Napis na tylnej stronie pudełka R''eksio i Miasto Sekretów otwiera zupełnie nową serię wydawniczą gier o przygodach Reksia.'Przygotuj się na fascynjącą podróż do wnętrza Ziemi we wspaniałej, nowoczesnej, kolorowej i trójwymiarowej oprawie graficznej.'' K''ieruj na zmianę Reksiem i Kretesem i odkryj wszystkie sekrety Miasta Kretów! To jedyny sposób by uratować nie tylko twoich ulubionych bohaterów, ale też wszystkich mieszkańców miasta.'' D''zielny'' pies Reksio schodzi do piwnicy w norze swojego przyjaciela komandora kreta Kretesa i dosłownie "zapada się pod ''ziemię". Zaniepokojony Kretes wyrusza natychmiast jego śladem. Trop prowadzi poprzez tajemniczy labirynt tuneli i sztolni ''aż do ukrytego pod ziemią miasta, zamieszkałego przez krety. Wkrótce Kretes dowie się od mieszkańców miasta, że jego ''przyjaciel został uwięziony jako szpieg znienawidzonych Szczurów. Audiencja u burmistrza nie dosyć, że nie przynosi ''spodziewanych rezultatów, to jeszcze umacnia Kretesa w przekonaniu, że w mieście kretów dzieje się coś ''bardzo ''niedobrego... Epizody W RIMS wrócono do epizodów. W przeciwieństwie do RiSP i RiU nie istnieje opcja zaczęcia gry od startu danego epizodu. Epizod 1 został połączony z 2 w RIMS LE. Epizod 1 Treść Pewnego śnieżnego dnia piecyk i magnes toną. Pomysł Reksia na ich uratowanie-haczyk-wydaje się być genialny. Dzielny Pies wyrusza do Piwnicy Kretesa, gdzie ten przedmiot wisi. Niestety, Reksio dosłownie zapada się pod ziemię. Powodem jest wpadnięcie pod dziurę przykrytą dywanem. Postacie w epizodzie *Reksio *Kretes Miejsca w epizodzie *Podwórko: #Piwnica Kretesa Epizod 2 Treść Tymczasem zaniepokojony Kretes wyrusza na misje poszukiwawczą. Bałagan który zastał w Norze bardzo go zdenerwował. Postanawia zbudować windę, z pomocą niezastąpionego chomika i wyrusza na wyprawę do tajemniczego, podziemnego miasta. Po przejściu pierwszego labiryntu, Komandor dociera do tajemniczego, socjalistycznego państwa. Tam chodzi sobie po prawie całym Pokopane - stolicy - tylko po to by spotkać niejakiego Burmistrza. Spotyka Alfredo, który tłumaczy mu, że Reksio został zabrany przez Rewolucjonistów i wtrącony do Więzienia. Zdziwiony Kret pyta się, gdzie jest ten budynek. Miejscowy dziwi się, że Kretes jest nietutejszy. Zaznacza mu jednak na mapie więzienie. Strażnicy tłumaczą, że wszelkie pretensje muszą być kierowane do źródła mądrości Pokopane - Burmistrza. Przyjmuje on zaś w Ratuszu. Strażnicy zaznaczą to miejsce na mapie. Kretes dowiaduje się tam, że musi zdobyć papiery potrzebne do audycji. By to zrobić, musi stać się kolejno sortownikiem śmieci, pracownikiem firmy Ramonex oraz "ubiegaczem" za okienkami. Musi zdobyć trzy śrubki, ser za 60 piesos oraz legitymacje rewolucjonisty. Wreszcie dostaje pismo pozwalające odbyć rozmowę z Burmistrzem. Tam, Burmistrz mu tłumaczy: Pies to nie kret. Nie kret to szczur, a szczur to wróg, który czyha na naszą krainę! Postacie w epizodzie *Kretes *Molly *Chomik Diesel *Alfredo *Fernando Gomez *Robotnicy *Strażnicy(RiMS) *Lucinda *Bianka *Sergio *Ramon *Burmistrz *Santiago Lokacje w epizodzie *Podwórko: #Nora Kretesa *Pokopane: #Wysypisko śmieci #Więzienie #Ratusz(RiMS) #Rynek #Farma Batatów *Labirynt (RiMS) Epizod 3 Treść Po nieudanym spotkaniu w Ratuszu, Kretes traci nadzieje. Pociesza go Fernando, zapraszając do SeKretnego Ruchu Oporu. Kret odnajduje bazę tego ruchu. Postanawia pomóc dwójce przyjaciół - Fernardowi i Alfredo. Musi tylko uwolnić Reksia, który zajmie się sprawą z Czerwoną Puszką w Kształcie Serca. Wykorzystuje do tego Maszynę Robotników spod Ratusza. Postacie w epizodzie *Reksio *Kretes *Mieszkańcy Pokopane Lokacje w epizodzie *Pokopane Epizod 4 Treść Gdy Reksio dociera do Zaginionego Lądu Labiryntem musi przejść test prawdy oraz wejść do środka niejakiego Pragada. Tam odnajduje Czerwoną Puszkę. Dzielny Pies wydostaje się dzięki pomocy balonowca - drzewa, na którym rosną balony. Lokacje w epizodzie *Pokopane *Zaginiony Ląd *Labirynt (RiMS) Postacie w epizodzie *Lukrecja *Pingiel *Manuel *Pragad Epizod 5 Treść Po powrocie Reksia sprawy przybierają tempa. Burmistrz pragnie się koronować na króla, a zdjęcia z Czerwonej Puszki potwierdzają obawy Kretesa - to jest szczur. Kretes odkrywa w tym epizodzie nowe lokacje, tj-Śluzy i Sklepienie. Poznaje również niejakiego Xawiera. Odkrywa tajemnice Rewolucji. Wszystko jest zapięta na ostatni guzik - Reksio ma pójść do Krainy Szczurów, a Kretes już czeka z magnesem.... Postacie w epizodzie *Mieszkańcy Pokopane *Reksio *Kretes Lokacje w epizodzie *Pokopane Epizod 6 Treść Reksio wyrusza na misje do Krainy Szczurów. Przechodzi ostatni w grze labirynt. Na miejscu czeka go strażnik pilnujący uwięzionego króla kretów. Po wykiwaniu strażnika, uwalnia Króla Plastra. Tymczasem Kretes demaskuje Burmistrza i wraz z przybyciem Króla dawny ład znów zaczyna obowiązywać. Kogut wynalazca zawozi bohaterów do domu. Postacie w epizodzie *Mieszkańcy Pokopane *Reksio *Kretes *Janusz *Inne szczury(w tym ich król) Lokacje w epizodzie *Kraina Szczurów *Labirynt (RiMS) *Ratusz-Pałac *Sklepienie Cała Gra Reksio i Miasto Sekretów - video thumb|center|670 px Reksio i Miasto SeKretów - Limited Edition frame|Reksio i Miasto SeKretów: LIMITED EDITION Dzielny pies Reksio schodzi na moment do piwnicy w norze swojego przyjaciela kreta Kretesa i oglądając mapy odkrywa położenie Atlantydy i jednej z jakiejś tajemniczych sfer... zaraz to nie było tak! Przecież miał dosłownie " Zapaść się pod ziemię ", ... 29 listopada 2010 wyszła "limitowana" edycja gry z zupełnie nową grafiką. Wzbogacona ją też o angielską wersję językową, nagraną przez profesjonalnych lektorów. 'Zmiany:' * Całkowite przeprojektowanie interface'u gry. * Dodano sloty umożliwiające zapis gry przez kliku użytkowników w dowolnym momencie. * Lokacje, po których poruszają się bohaterowie zostały poddane kompletnemu liftingowi ( podczas tej operacji nie ucierpiał żaden kret, nie użyto również botoksu ) * Modele bohaterów zostały przygotowane od nowa. * Bohaterowie zostali wyposażeni w dodatkowe animacje. * Wymieniono menu ( składa się ono teraz z kilku plansz ) * Usunięto labirynt * Dodano nowe linie dialogowe * Na potrzeby gry została przygotowana nowa muzyka (zamiast muzyki z poprzednich części, jak w standardowej edycji) Wersja beta Aidem Media na swoim kanale opublikował krótki gameplay gry (gdy jeszcze była w produkcji), gra w początkowej fazie miała inne ikony, inne menu na której w tle były podziemia zaś jedyna postać widoczna w menu to Kretes.W planach było równierz użycie utworu z RiKTTW, jednak ostatecznej wersji utwór został usunięty.Model Lucindy był prawie dokończyny, jedynie włosy były niepowalowane. Lista płac scenariusz i dialogi: Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz kierownictwo produkcji: Adam Marciniuk (Adam M.) grafika: Jarosław Lula, Bartłomiej Brosz projekty postaci: Lechosław Marszałek, Bartłomiej Brosz modelowanie 3D: Piotr Łopatniuk, Piotr Sobolewski animacja 3D: Piotr Łopatniuk programowanie i montaż: Damian Grzybiński, Grzegorz Godycki Ćwirko, Piotr Albrecht, Radosław Świątek montaż cutscenek: Marcin Szymczak muzyka: Bartłomiej Brosz testy: 'Marcin Szymczak, Tomasz Hechlinśki (Babcia Reksia) '''Wystąpili (wersja polska): ' * Rafał Kowal - Reksio, Kretes, Kogut Wynalazca, Strażnik 1, farmer Santiago, szczury, Król Plaster * Grzegorz Wolf - Narrator, Sergio, Alfredo, Burmistrz miasta Pokopane (szczur), szczury * Olga Barbara Długońska-Kowal - Molly, pani z okienka (Lucinda), Bianka, Pingiel, księżniczka Lukrecja * Piotr Michalski - Strażnik 2, Fernando, Ramon, szczury, kucharz, Xavier, robotnik, kret z kosiarką '''udźwiękowienie: Robert Krzywicki 'Wersja Rosyjska' Opracowanie lokalizacji: Muza Games Reżyseria wersji rosyjskiej: Natalia Dubrowskaja Operator dźwięku: Maksym Platow Głosy: *Konstantyn Karasik - Kretes, Szczur, Pingiel *Denis Nekrasow - Narrator, Manuel, Kogut Wynalazca, kret z kosiarką *Jelena Iwasiszina - Molly, Księżniczka Lukrecja *Michaił Tichonow - Alfredo, Burmistrz, Strażnik 2 *Olga Zwerewa - Bianka, pani z okienka (Lucinda) *Walery Storożik - Król Plaster, Fernando *Sergiej Czihaczew - Strażnik 1, Sergio, Xavier *Wład Kopp - Robotnik, Ramon *Jewgenij Walc - farmer Santiago Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszą i ostatnią częścią którą robią 2 firmy: Aidem Media i Very Nice Studio, przy czym ta druga na zlecenie pierwszej. * Jest pierwszą częścią wykonaną z mieszanej grafiki. Tła będą 2D, a postacie 3D. * Jest pierwszą częścią w której Reksio i Kretes nie będą razem pokonywać przeciwności. * Gra zaczyna się w Norze Kretesa. * W grze na zmianę kieruje się Reksiem i Kretesem. * Kratki z liczbami (1 - miejski śmietnik, 2 - miejskie więzienie, 3 - plac miasta i okazałym budynkiem) na screenach to skróty do lokacji w demie. * Molly występuje tylko na początku epizodu drugiego (słyszymy tylko jej głos, zaś Kari-Mata nie wystąpiła w ogóle w grze). * Babcia Reksia opublikował gameplay w Czwartek 05 Lutego 2009 o godzinie 9:56. * Przez połowę gry łazi się Kretesem po mieście. * Pierwsze screeny zostały opublikowane we Wtorek 03 Lutego 2009 o godzinie 17:01 przez aidem. * Pierwsza wzmianka o RIMS pochodzi z wywiadu z Krzysztofem Hrynkiewiczem. * Oficjalne pytania to (odpowiedzi same nasuwały się z czasem): #''A czy to już koniec przygód? '' Odp: Nie, będzie jeszcze CoS2 i prawdopodobnie ciąg dalszy. #''Co stanie się z Reksiem i Kretesem?'' Odp: Nic złego, dalej będą żyli jak żyli. #''Dokąd prowadzi tajemniczy tunel w norze Kretesa?'' Odp: Do miasta Pokopane #''Tego dowiecie się (mam nadzieję) z nowej części przygód pod tytułem (roboczym) "Reksio i Miasto Sekretów".....http://gry.onet.pl/28061,1484441,4,jak_hartowala_sie_stal,artykul.html * Jest w niej dialog Kretesa na temat jego włosów. * Jest pierwszą '''dwuformatową' grą w serii , pójdzie zarówno na PC jak i komputerze Mac. Spowodowane jest to takową możliwością w silniku. * 14 maja 2009 rozpoczęły się nagrania dialogów * Na straganie na jednym ze stoisk widać napis "NOWOŚĆ CEBULA". * Na jednym straganie były gry z Miastem SeKretów na PC (patrz: RiMS LE) * Premiera była ciągle przesuwana * Gra działa na silniku Unity * Na jednym ze screenów roboczych znajduje się magnes który przyciąga wieszak. * Fioletowy mundur i czapka kretów na roboczym screenie wyglądają identycznie jak u Pana Policjanta. * Gra trafiła do Beta testów 11 Września. * Pytania dotyczące powstawania gry znajdują się w oddzielnym artykule, pt.: Reksio i Miasto SeKretów/Kulisy powstania gry Cała Gra Reksio i Miasto SeKretów - Limited Edition - video thumb|center|670 px Źródła: Zobacz też: *Reksio i Miasto SeKretów/Kulisy powstania gry *Reksio i Miasto SeKretów/Galeria Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Artykuł na medal Kategoria:Druga Seria Przygód Reksia